nozombiesallowedfandomcom-20200214-history
Freebucks
Free Bucks Offers - The lowdown freebuck.jpg freebucks.jpg This page will be specifically for information regarding free bucks offers. Which ones are the easiest to do, which one require the least amount of information to get that buck, etc. If you have done any of the offers, please feel free to comment below so I can add the information! Tell us how easy or hard it was, what it required (cc?), and how long it took for the reward to show up. Let's face it, we all want to buy the premium buildings but a lot of people are very insecure when it comes to giving out personal information. MOST of these offers do not verify anything..so if you want, just use a fake name, address and phone number and you still get the free bucks! I use a fake persona along with a real email address that I registered to this fake persona, that I never check unless I need to click a verify link. But all the information on the email address is fake as well (name, address, age, birthday etc). I will set this up in 2 sections. Offers that worked for me, and offers that didn't If an offer did work for you that didn't for me, post below so I can move it up to working offers. 'Working Offers' Instant Watch a Video 3x for 1 Buck - This is probably the easiest one to complete which requires the least effort, but the reward is meager. 3 taps, 45-90 seconds of your time, 1 buck rewarded. However it appears you can do this...as much as you want. Instant 160Tracker - iPad 2 Giveaway - 3 bucks '- Requires a valid email address and phone number. By valid I mean, it just has to exist, not necessarily be yours. Input an email address and a phone number and hit Continue, then on the next screen hit back and close the offer and you should get 3 bucks. You do not need to complete any of the offers after you hit continue. ~3 minutes 'Instant InsureMyHomeForLess - 37 bucks '- This one you have to fill out a form, detailed information about your house/apartment such as number of floors, bedrooms, bathrooms, square footage, etc, as well as your address, phone number and email address. Once again, nothing is verified so if your interested in a quote use real information, if not, then fudge it. After you hit Request Quote, you will be shown some insurance companies in the zip code you entered. At this point you can hit back and close the offer screen to receive your 37 bucks. ~10 minutes 'Instant CoolSavings - Join Today - 6 bucks '- This one asks you for an email address. Hit continue, fill out some personal information (if you want or fake it), Click Continue. You will be shown an offer, SCROLL DOWN AND CLICK SKIP or you will be requesting information because the forms are pre filled out with the info you entered and the Skip button is off the screen at the bottom! After you skip 1 offer click Back and close the free offers screen to gain your 6 bucks. ~5 minutes 'Non Working Offers TAPJOY.com - 1-5 bucks x 50 - Well for those not familiar Tapjoy is a freakin amazing resource for earning game currency in games. Open your browser and navigate to Tapjoy.com. Register an account and install a certificate. Then it will list all the games you can earn currency in. Click on NZA and you will see a list of apps and games that you can download to "try out" and how much of a credit you will earn for doing it. However it has not worked for me with NZA yet. It does for all my other games so I am guessing it is broken. NZA support credited me a few bucks when I wrote them of the problem but have not said anything else about if it is broken for all or not...so try it out once or twice and report back! Until then, this is non working :( For a more detailed description of Tapjoy and what it does, check out the linked page by clicking on any of the Tapjoy blue links :) Instant Winning Surveys - XBOX - 7 bucks - Fill out some quick details (fake or real) and leave the box checked saying you want to fill out a quick questionairre and click Continue. Fill out a quick survey ~10 yes/no bubble answers, and click Continue. Mine came up saying I was missing required sections on the page and only had a continue button to click. If I clicked continue again it said the same thing and never allowed me to return to see what was not filled out properly.Tried it twice both time I got the same error. ~5 minutes Instant MobilePhoneSurveys.net - 17 bucks - Fill out some personal information. Make sure you choose YES when asked if you own a cell phone or you won't qualify for the survey! After you choose yes you will be shown a couple offers that you qualify for but you don't have to pick any of them, click continue. Now you are asked for your phone number again, enter a valid number. After that you will be shown some pre filled out offers, click Skip on 1 offer, when the next offer loads click back at the top and close the free offers list to earn your 17 bucks - Did not work for me, maybe you need to view and skip more offers? Your welcome to try. ~10 minutes